mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
=Factions= As the dust of the war settled and forces were dissipated, like-minded men decided that, despite not being in an army, it was still best to stick together with those you considered allies. While some formed like this, others simply formed out of necessity. Factionless Self-explanatory. Whether you're a lone wolf who's chosen to trust only himself, have been expelled from a faction, or simply want nothing to do with any of this, this is the term for you. While neutral and a target of no one, they also have an equal amount of allies, should they need them. Cultists A blanket term for any man involved in the occult outside of one of the other established factions, this is easily the largest faction, purely because of how many 'casual cultists' there are. Possessing more sub-factions than the other factions combined, being called a "cultist" is like being called a "gun owner". It's not nearly as commonplace as being Factionless, but it is still just as prevalent. The Nazi Party A collective that's been steadily growing since the end of the war, it's power and influence is now one that's heard throughout the nation. With strong beliefs and one of the strongest universal ties to the occult, as they were the ones who essentially tapped into it first, they are a terrifying force to be reckoned with, and one that, if left unchecked, could very well overthrow their competition. The A.D.D. Agency Known as the “Anti-Demonic Destruction” Agency, this operation is a government fueled assignment, primarily meant to combat those who mean to use their powers of the occult to break the law. Essentially the Secret Service for magic, these agents are backed by government protection, training, and gear, though normally don’t have nearly as strong ties to magic as the other factions, for obvious reasons, really. Sons of Solomon Some men saw the occult as a weapon or tool to aid their bid for power. Some saw it as a curse that no man should possess, a stain upon man’s legacy. These men, however, saw it as one of the largest potential treasure troves of knowledge in human history. Bound only by their shared will to study and learn more about these forces and how they work, they are not a combative faction, though that doesn’t mean they can’t be dangerous. After all, the only thing more dangerous than a weapon is the man who built it. Cerberus While a faction of demons may be surprising, Demons aren’t nearly as free or powerful as they may fool you into believing. After all, they are being forcefully summoned and bound by a pact, even if they get something out of it. In some way or another, these demons found a way to break out of their shackles, freeing themselves and becoming a citizen of the world in their own right. Most prefer to stick to the underground, as, well, “equal rights for our demonic kin” seems to have not caught on just yet. The Exorcists After the first World War, the first instance of the occult seeing mass usage in battle, plenty of men lost everything they had to the demons and the men using them, developing a deep, seething hatred for them. Developing and wielding weapons specifically crafted to deal as much pain and damage to a demon as possible, they are ruthless, sparing none as, in their eyes, not one of them deserves to live in their world. Category:Mournstead